oushitsu_kyoushi_heinefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 65
'''A Burning Fighting Spirit '''is the sixty-fifth chapter of the Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine manga. Summary Heine receives a letter from Kai that, unlike his previous letter, does not consist of the word "pet" over and over, but actually recounts what he did at the military training camp. Kai talks about how they recently did drills in the mountains, where they were made to climb up a tall mountain in three hours while carrying thirty kilogram packs. Kai did it easily due to his great strength, but Elmer lagged behind and suffered. He told his class to leave him behind. Ultimately, Kai was the only one to reach the peak in time, and Elmer was the only one who dropped out without reaching the peak. Their instructor was furious and declared that they would continue to do this drill until every single one of them could pass it. The next few days were miserable for Elmer as he could not succeed in climbing no matter what. He and Kai overheard some of their classmates talking about how the rest of the class had gotten used to the drill and more of them were passing, but the drill won't end unless all of them passes. Elmer was depressed, considering dropping out of the academy so he would not be a burden to his class, as he considered himself too weak to do the training. Kai tried to comfort him by talking about how good he was at battle tactics, and that they would all work their hardest at the training. Elmer refused to listen, and Kai raised his hand, seemingly about to slap him, but pinches his cheek instead. Kai tells him that when he came back at the academy, only Elmer was talked to him without being afraid, so he wanted to repay him and help him. Moved, Elmer agreed to do his best. A month later, Elmer was nearly at the peak. With only a few minutes left until time's up, he was already very out of breath. As his classmates watched on nervously, Kai shouted at him to not give up and that he could do it. The other classmates joined in on encouraging him. Elmer finally managed to get to the peak with some help from Kai with just one minute left. The instructor congratulated them all on passing. Elmer thanked Kai for helping him. Kai concludes his letter by saying that he was glad to go on the trip and share an unforgettable experience with Elmer. Heine finishes the letter, feeling glad for Kai, and sets off to have lunch with Leonhard and Bruno. When he reaches the dining hall, he is surprised to see Kai there. It turns out that Kai returned on that day and gave the letter, which he wrote because he didn't know if he would be able to speak clearly about the events, to Helene to give to Heine. Heine welcomes Kai home, and he immediately picks him up to pet him. Leonhard barges in to welcome Kai home as well. He asks where Bruno is, and Kai tells him that he is talking to Count Rosenberg right now. Elsewhere in the palace, Bruno is informed by the count that the Wienner National University wanted to have him as a professor, but he had to quit his lessons with the royal tutor first. Bruno immediately declines, saying that he is currently not planning to become a scholar, as he already has his heart set on getting the throne. Count Rosenberg leaves without saying a word. Characters in Order of Appearance * Heine Wittgenstein * Helene * Kai von Granzreich * Elmer von Bismarck * Leonhard von Granzreich * Ernst Rosenberg * Bruno von Granzreich Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 11